


Massage

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur gives Hermione a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Fleur/Hermione - massage

Hermione let out a soft moan as Fleur’s fingers worked their magic along her shoulders and down her back, making her shiver. She could feel all her tension bleed away and closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. As her body relaxed, she could feel herself slowly drifting off. 

Slowly, those fingers started to make their way back up, pulling her shirt up. Hermione opened her eyes and turned to look over her shoulders. Fleur pressed a kiss to her lips as her hands moved around to Hermione’s front, moving up and cupping her breasts. Hermione moaned, returning the kiss.


End file.
